


Agreement

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Gróin attempts to discipline his boys.





	Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Hobbit’ nor am I profiting from this.

Gróin strokes his beard, looking back and forth between his children. Orange discolors their skin and blossoming beards. Powder dots their arm and legs like freckles. 

“What happened to our agreement?” He asks, fixing his stare on Óin. 

“We have a lot,” he mumbles, rocking back and forth, “Which one do you mean?”

“You will not use Glóin for testing or practicing healing which includes: no ointments or tonics will be administered and no experimental surgeries, necessary or otherwise.” 

Glóin colors beneath his beard, shrugging tightly. 

“I wanted to taste it,” he whispers meekly. “I asked to.”

“Where is it?”

**Author's Note:**

> We need more stories for Óin and Glóin.


End file.
